Santana the Wolf?
by Where'smypretzel
Summary: That's the moment Santana Lopez knew Rachel Berry was her mate. werewolf!Santana g!p Santana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters in any way. **

* * *

"No."

"Santana, I understand that you do not wish to associate with me due to my obvious lack of popularity, but I strongly –"

"Berry, trust me. It's not about you being popular or not. Quinn and Britt don't care and neither do I. It's just… we _can't_ hang out. Q and B love you already, isn't that enough?"

"While I am positively delighted to have formed a close friendship with Brittany and Quinn, I do consider both to be my best friends now, it does not change the fact that I have yet to form such a bond with you."

_God, Rachel is so sexy when she won't shut up. Ugh, I need to put a stop to this "spending time together" idea. _

"Look. It's not gonna happen. I know you don't understand, but I just can't. So stop insisting."

After sending Rachel a glare in attempt to squash her persistence, Santana turned and walked away.

However, Rachel Berry was not the kind of person to give up easily. Her conversations with Santana usually ended in the same same manner. She would try to convince the cheerleader to spend some time together, and Santana would always refuse. It left her utterly perplexed.

As unexpected as it was, Rachel had managed to become best friends with two of McKinley's top three cheerleaders, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray. Once they had realized that Rachel wasn't that bad to hang out with, they began to form a tentative friendship. Soon, they had become fast friends.

But then there was Santana. Santana Lopez. HBIC of William McKinley High School (at first Quinn held the title, but that's a different story). Santana held quite an impressionable reputation. She was mean, fierce, bitchy, and _hot_. At least, that's how the students at McKinley describe the girl.

But Rachel had witnessed a different side of Santana. A different, nicer side that not many others had seen. First, she saw it with Brittany and then with Quinn. Santana Lopez was also caring, supportive, sweet, and still _very_ hot.

Rachel desperately wanted to be on the receiving end of that side of Santana. She didn't understand why the girl avoided and ignored her every time they were together, but she was determined to get Santana to accept her offer of friendship.

The fact that she, Rachel Berry, had feelings for Santana Lopez was not going to deter her. Who knows, maybe the girl would even reciprocate her feelings… eventually.

* * *

"Why, why, why! We were doing just fine! Damnit, why won't Rachel understand that we can't be friends? It's way too risky. If she knew my secret, she'd be terrified. Or worse, disgusted. That would kill me. I just have to keep ignoring her; maybe she'll get the hint."

Santana paced around her room slowly ranting to herself.

She wanted nothing more than to befriend Rachel. In fact, Santana is _in love_ with Rachel. She is her mate after all. Yeah, you're probably wondering about that. Santana harbors two big secrets that no one outside of her family, Quinn, and Brittany know about.

Santana Lopez, HBIC and local badass, is a werewolf. Oh, and she has a penis. No biggie, right?

It wasn't her fault, it was in her genes. The Lopez family are all werewolves. Santana just happens to have an extra something because her mate is destined to be female. Although, Santana kind of knew that already. She was always more fond of girls than boys. So when she decided to come out to everyone at her high school, it wasn't much of a big deal. Thankfully, since she's head cheerleader, no one dared harass her because of her preference.

But Rachel Berry is a whole other batch of crazy. Santana never realized when she fell in love with her. Maybe it's because of that crazy amount of self confidence Rachel possesses. And her amazing body doesn't hurt either.

One day, Rachel showed up in one of her ridiculously short skirts. And. Santana. Lost. It. In her defense, her hormones were particularly raging that day. She could feel herself straining in her special underwear. Of course Rachel would decide at that moment to talk to Santana with her usual insistence on spending quality time together.

If she didn't have any self control, she would have fucked Rachel on the spot in front of their Spanish class. Damn whatever the hell Shuester was _trying_ to teach. Instead, she ignored Rachel and ran out of the classroom. Her rejection towards Rachel was harsher than usual, but was about to _explode_.

So Santana ran to the nearest bathroom and checked every stall to make sure she was alone. Then, she proceeded to relieve herself with images of Rachel in her skirt helping her out. That was the moment Santana knew Rachel was her mate.

Since then, she avoided Rachel every chance she got. She didn't want her mate to reject her because that would devastate her. It was better if Rachel thought she hated her than if she rejected her.

"Mija! Someone is here to see you," Santana's mother, Maribel, yelled upstairs.

_What the hell? It's probably Britt._

"Just send her up, Mami!"

Santana sat lazily on her bed as she scrolled through her Tumblr dashboard. She paid no special attention when her bedroom door opened then closed as someone shuffled in.

"Hey, Britt. What's up?"

"I'm terribly sorry to disappoint, but it's not Brittany. Good evening, Santana!"

"Berry?"

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a little thing I'm trying out. I've read a lot of werewolf/g!p Santana stories, and I really liked them. So I'm kinda just borrowing ideas and giving them my own little Pezberry twist. :) ****Review and tell me what you think! Should I continue? Not continue? And this is unbeta'd, btw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters in any way. **

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Please calm down, Santana. It is unnecessary for you to raise your voice indoors. "

Santana sighed. Even if Rachel had no clue, she's pretty much already whipped. Rachel is her mate, which means anything she wants she gets. In her opinion, this little impromptu visit is just a disaster waiting to happen.

Santana lowered her voice considerably, "Fine. Berry, please explain why you're standing in my room."

"Thank you, Santana. Could you please close your laptop? I would like to have your undivided attention since you have yet to kick me out of your home. A victory so far might I add. The reason I am still standing is because you haven't offered me a seat. That's very rude but I will continue on. As you have decided to avoid me and do everything to _not_ spend time with me, I took matters into my own hands. I decided to come here and spend the evening with you."

Santana sat wide-eyed and with her mouth agape. Rachel had managed to say all of that in one single breath.

_Imagine what else she could do with that mouth…Santana focus! This is a dangerous situation. Rachel's in my bedroom. We're alone. Oh god._

"Berry, I've told you a thousand times already. Being friends cannot happen. I thought we were on the same page?"

"Santana, come on! You have no legitimate excuse to avoid and ignore me. You won't even have a simple conversation with me. Is that so hard," Rachel huffed.

"Yes," Santana deadpanned.

"I guess you do really hate me. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I will no longer be a nuisance to you. Goodbye, Santana."

Rachel sniffed and turned towards the door.

_Shit, I didn't mean to make her cry!_

Santana was torn. Seeing her mate near tears because of her was not on her bucket list. She had to do something.

_Maybe I can handle being friends. I'm Santana Lopez, I can do anything. _

"Rachel, wait. I'm sorry. Things are sort of complicated. There's stuff that you don't know about me, but I guess we can try to be friends. Just…just don't cry, okay?"

Once Santana had finished speaking, Rachel turned around with shock clearly written on her face.

"Y-you called me Rachel…and you apologized. Wow, this is so exciting; I think we're off to a great start!"

Santana's features scrunched up in confusion then it slowly became clear to her. Rachel had played her. She made her think that Santana had hurt her feelings.

_Oh hell no. She did not. _

Before Santana could respond with the appropriate amount of snarky attitude, she felt a smaller body collide with her own. Rachel had launched a surprise hug on Santana. The force sent both girls tumbling on Santana's bed.

"Oh, San! Can I call you that? Or would you prefer S? Maybe I should give you a new nickname reserved for me. We can dwell on that matter later. I'm elated that we can begin becoming more acquainted with one another. It would help if I stayed for dinner, don't you think?"

Santana nodded. She was speechless at the moment. They were on her bed. Rachel was on top of her. She's in a pair of loose basketball shorts and getting a boner is not convenient when Rachel doesn't even know about her extra friend yet.

"Uh, yeah sure. You can stay over or whatever. But can you, uh, get off of me?"

Rachel blushed realizing what position they were in. It didn't help that the Latina looked incredibly sexy. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top, yet she even managed to make that outfit look good on her.

_We're only now starting a friendship. I can't let my feelings for Santana ruin that!_

Rachel slowly stood up detaching herself from Santana.

"I apologize, Santana. I should have warned you before I showed such a display of affection."

"Don't worry about it, Berry. You're kinda sexy in those skirts. I don't mind. Now let's get downstairs since you've invited yourself over. Dinner's almost ready."

Santana winked then began descending the stairs while leaving behind a blushing Rachel.

_Was Santana flirting with me?_

* * *

"Mami y Papi, I invited Rachel to stay for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Ay mija. As if you have to ask!" exclaimed Santana's mother.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. I'm grateful that you've let me intrude into your home."

"Nonsense, Rachel. You're not intruding. It's rare that we see anyone besides Quinn and Brittany come over and spend time with my daughter. I'm sure you know she can be quite the hot head," said Santana's father, Enrique.

Santana groaned. "Papi, stop embarrassing me!"

Santana's mother just laughed at her daughter's behavior.

"I'm glad someone can put up with my daughter's attitude. Don't worry about formalities, dear. Just call me Maribel and my husband Enrique. We're glad to have you over. We work with your father, you know."

"You work with my dads? See, Santana! We have more in common than you think."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just eat. I'm starving, Mami!"

Surprisingly, dinner went smoothly. Rachel and Santana's parents got along very well. Santana spent most of her time eating while Rachel wondered how the girl stayed so fit when she ate like a football player.

_Perhaps I can convince her to join me in the wonders of being vegan._

Thankfully, Maribel was kind enough to make Rachel a nice salad after finding out the girl was vegan. As it turns out, Maribel worked at the Lima Hospital along with Leroy Berry. They were both pediatric surgeons. Hiram and Enrique both worked at Lima's local therapy center.

Santana's parents always wondered if their daughter got along with the Berry's daughter. They had heard wonderful stories of the young girl. She could be a great influence on Santana.

* * *

After dinner, Santana offered to walk Rachel home.

"That's very nice of you, Santana. You do realize that I only live three houses down, right?"

"Are you serious? I had no idea we're practically neighbors, Berry!"

"Well, I thought you knew. I find it ridiculous when you threaten to go 'all Lima Heights' on someone considering we live in a more respectable part of Lima."

"Berry, just because we're talking doesn't mean you can tell people that. It's part of my reputation, ya know? I gots to keep it reals. I can't have people thinking I'm a spoiled daddy's girl."

"Alright, Santana. Whatever you want. Once again, thank you for walking me home."

Without realizing it, the girls had arrived at the Berry's home. Rachel had mentioned something before to Santana about walking to school most days. It gave the cheerleader and idea.

"Hey, Berry. I could give you a ride to school tomorrow morning. I mean, if it's okay with you. I'm picking up Quinn and Brittany, so it won't be a problem. What do you say?"

"Wow, Santana. I'd never thought you would actually want to put effort towards being friends. Thank you that would be lovely. You can pick me up around 8. "

"Haha, don't be surprised. If I said I would try being friends then that's what I'll do. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Santana. By the way, I really like it when you call me Rachel instead of Berry."

Rachel blushed slightly as she closed the door to her house.

Santana smiled and began to make her way back home.

_What am I getting myself into? _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I plan on continuing this story, but I'm not sure how long it will be. I'm not sure how often I'll update either. Where I live, we're on spring break so that's why I even had time to start writing, haha. But I'm having fun writing this and I'm glad you guys like it! I tried to make this chapter a little longer :)**

**silentreaser - she most definitely is :)**

**Arial Wolf - you should totally check out ****The kitten and the wolf**** (Brittana) by Gleehipster and ****Must Be a Wolf Thing**** (Pezberry) by I'm-So-Tape :)**

**heavy-chan - thank you! :)**

**RiannaSeven - I already kind of have a beta (sorta), haha. But I may get back to you on that. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters in any way.**

* * *

Santana rolled into Rachel's driveway at exactly 8:10 am.

_Just cause I'm starting to talk with Rachel doesn't change the fact that I'm a badass. Santana Lopez is always fashionably late. _

She thought about getting out of her BMW F30 and ringing the Berry's doorbell. In the end, she decided against it considering that it would seem too nice. Santana honked her horn twice before she saw Rachel emerge from her house. The diva was wearing her usual attire of argyle and a short skirt.

"Good morning, Santana. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up. I believe I made myself clear when I said eight o' clock."

"Hey, at least I showed up, right? I'm HBIC and no one tells me what to do."

_Except maybe you, but you don't know that. Yet. _

Rachel smirked, "That's not exactly true. You and I both know that Brittany has managed to make you do some interesting things."

Santana rolled her eyes in a true HBIC manner. "Whatever. Let's get going. We still have to pick up Quinn and Britts.

* * *

"San!"

"Hey, S. Is that…Rachel?"

Both blondes stood in front of Santana's car with surprised expressions. They loved Rachel, but they were almost positive that Santana didn't want anything to do with her. Brittany stood pouting because even though Rachel was her friend, she usually sat in the front seat next to Santana.

"Good morning, Quinn and Brittany! I see that you are shocked at this turn of events, and I understand completely. Santana and I have never really interacted or rather Santana _refused _to acknowledge my presence, but I can assure you that we have set our differences aside which is why I will now be joining you every morning on the way to school. I will also take the chance to make it clear that I still do not condone the frequent use of driving to places because it harms our earth. "

"Um, Berry? I don't remember saying that I would start picking you up every morning." Santana said as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Nonsense. You offered me a ride today, and I graciously accepted. It can be assumed that this will become a regular routine. Now hurry up, or we'll be late to school."

Quinn burst into a fit of laughter while Brittany erupted into giggles. They never thought the day would come when Rachel Berry would boss Santana around. The funniest part was that Santana was actually listening to her.

_Badass wolf my ass _thought Quinn.

"Wow, Lopez. I thought you never followed directions. This is great. I'm so tweeting this. Come on Britt it looks like you're sitting with me in the back today. Rachel's already claimed shotgun."

"Aww. San is so cute when she's being bossed around. Rach, I'm really glad you're gonna start riding with us to school. It's about time you and Sanny got along!" chirped Brittany from her spot in the back.

"Quinn, if I hear you tweeted about this, I'll make sure that Jewfro gets an 'anonymous' letter telling him about your undying love for him." Santana hissed.

"You wouldn't dare," challenged Quinn.

"Try me."

"Santana Lopez, you will be doing no such thing! How dare you risk Quinn to the annoying stalker mannerisms of Jacob Ben Israel?" accused Rachel.

"Hold on a second, Berry. You do not tell me what to do. If I want to send Jacob the letter then I will. You're not gonna stop me."

"You. Will. Not. Be. Tormenting. Quinn. Today." warned Rachel.

_Ugh she's so sexy when she's mad._

"Fine. You guys better get out of my car; we're already here anyway."

Brittany and Quinn remained in their spots. Quinn was sure her mouth was hanging open. Brittany just sat there with a soft smile on her face. Rachel stood up for Quinn and made Santana back down from her threat. She could already see what was developing between the two. Quinn recovered and immediately started laughing. It's not every day you see the head cheerleader being yelled at by the school's resident diva.

The four girls started to make their way towards the school. Once they had been spotted, the halls of McKinley parted. Rachel used to be picked on before she became friends with the trio, but that quickly stopped once word had gotten around that she was on their good sides. The slushies had stopped and life was easier for her. The students were somewhat shocked seeing Santana walk in with Rachel next to her. Everyone thought they didn't get along, but things were apparently different now.

Brittany and Quinn muttered something about needing to talk to Coach Sylvester as they scampered off. Santana was left standing next to Rachel at her locker. At that moment, Finn Hudson, or Frankenteen as Santana had dubbed him, made his way towards Rachel.

"Hey, Rach. You look amazing."

"Thank you, Finn. That's very sweet of you."

Santana sneered. She didn't like Finn at all. He was always trying to get with Rachel and hello excuse you. Rachel is _Santana's_ mate. Finn hitting on her girl isn't going to fly.

_He's like a giant AND he has no game. What does Rachel see in him? _

"So I was thinking maybe you and I could go out tonight. There's this really great steakhouse that opened up," asked Finn while looking hopefully at Rachel.

Santana scoffed. How did Finn not know Rachel was vegan? Finn glared at her. It wasn't a secret that he thought Santana was a bitch. He thought Rachel shouldn't be hanging out with someone like her.

"Finn, I'm vegan. I've mentioned it several times to you. I think I'll pass on your offer."

"Oh yeah. That's stupid how could you not eat meat? That's so weird."

"It is not stupid. It's a healthy lifestyle that –"

"Yeah, whatever. Just go out with me tonight," interrupted Finn while moving closer to Rachel and gripping her arm.

Santana did not like where this was going. First, Finn was incredibly rude to her mate. Now he was practically forcing her to say yes to a date with him.

_If this oaf doesn't take his hand of my girl, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on his ass. _

"Frankenteen, I would stop right there. You have three seconds to let go of Rachel before I make you regret having arms."

"Shut up, Santana. You're not even Rachel's friends. She would never spend time with someone like you. So just back off," sneered Finn.

Santana was getting angrier by the second. Rachel could see the girl was about to make Finn sorry he even glanced in her direction.  
"Santana, please. Let it go. He has no idea what he's talking about. We need to get to class," pleaded Rachel.

Santana was close to agreeing when she saw Finn grab Rachel again.

"Come on, Rachel. I'll walk you to class."

"No, stop it you're hurting my –"

The sound of a body being slammed into the lockers interrupted Rachel. Santana had somehow managed to push Finn off Rachel. The diva was startled. She knew Santana was crazy strong due to Sue's cheerio practices, but it seemed that the Latina was even stronger than she'd thought possible. Santana had lunged so fast at Finn that she was practically a blur.

"Listen up, Hudson. If you every lay a hand on Rachel again, I will ends you. You'll be sorry you were born. I'm glad we're clear on that," growled Santana.

She had to be careful. If she got any angrier, she would shift in front of everyone. In front of Rachel who would most likely be afraid and run off. She let Finn go, and the boy quickly ran away. Santana hurriedly ran over to Rachel.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him. Just wait until I get my hands on him. That ass will be wishing he had never come to school today." Santana rambled while she made sure Rachel was fine and engulfed her into a hug.

Rachel was speechless. Santana, the girl she was in love with, defended her. Finn had been bothering Rachel for a date lately no matter how many times she turned him down. She was still a little confused as to how Santana was so strong and fast, but she was distracted from her thoughts when Santana hugged her.

_Dear Yahweh, she smells incredible. I feel so safe in her arms._

"Santana, I'm fine now. Thank you for defending me. I think we should go to class. We're ten minutes late. Without a doubt, I'm sure that your confrontation with Finn will be front page in twenty minutes on Jacob's blog." Rachel smiled.

"Probably. I'll walk you to class."

Both girls began walking to class. Neither noticed they were still in each other's embrace.

* * *

Brittany and Quinn stood rooted to their spots in the hallways. As soon as they had finished their meeting with Coach, they were met with the sight of a very angry Santana. They witnessed her go crazy on Finn for touching Rachel.

"Britt, do you think…?"

"Yeah, Santana and Rachel totally like each other."

"Exactly what I was thinking. She nearly shifted in front of her! "

"Sanny needs to figure out when she's gonna tell Rachel about being a wolf. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"Yeah, I think so too. Plus, she has to tell Rachel about her little friend, too."

Quinn smirked.

"This is gonna be _hilarious_."

* * *

**A/N. I finished this chapter early, so here it is. :) What do you guys think about Heather's pregnancy? I'm really happy for her, but I'm sad about what it'll mean for Brittana. I love them (even though both my stories are Pezberry, lol) and it's sad to know they might not be endgame. :(  
On a happier note, don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters in any way.**

* * *

"Hey, San. I'm sure you're gonna wanna see this."

"What are you talking about, Q?"

It was lunchtime, and the two cheerleaders were standing outside the cafeteria waiting for Brittany and Rachel. Quinn chuckled before holding up her iPhone so Santana could read the screen.

"Geez, Q. Can you at least make the words bigger? How the hell can you read such small words?"

"Shut up, Santana. Not all of us are blind like you. Maybe you should start wearing your little nerd glasses to school," teased Quinn.

Santana glared at the blonde. "Whatever, you know I forgot my contacts today, bitch."

Quinn just laughed used to the playful banter between her best friend. Once she had finally zoomed in, Santana began to read. It was the front page of Jacob Ben Israel's blog. The headline read "SANTANA LOPEZ AND RACHEL BERRY GET COZY". It was mainly a retell of the events that happened before first block that morning.

Quinn smirked knowing what was coming next. Santana's eyebrows shot up when she got to the part about Rachel and her. Jewfro "reported" that Rachel was Santana's new love interest. Apparently, that was the only reason Santana would have to stand up for the Jewish girl.

Quinn decided to read the last part aloud, "'So there it is, folks. The latest gossip here at William McKinley High School. I am sure none of us saw this coming. Lopez isn't one to be tied down, so we'll see how long this affair lasts. You know what they say, lady on the streets but freak in the sheets. (Rachel Berry, if you are reading this, my offer of being your boyfriend still stands.)'"

Santana was a statue. Quinn couldn't contain her laughter at seeing her best friend with her jaw practically hitting the floor.

_Shit. I wonder if Rachel has seen this. What if she's freaked out or disgusted?_

While Santana was busy trying to organize her thoughts, Rachel and Brittany arrived outside the cafeteria where the girls were standing. Brittany wondered what had Quinn laughing so hard. Whatever it was, she wanted to laugh too.

"Quinn? Are you alright? Santana, what's wrong? Someone please explain," Rachel was growing frustrated that no one would answer her questions.

Finally, Quinn managed to recover from her laughing fit. "Rachel, Britt have you guys read Jewfro's latest story?"

Quinn handed her phone to the girls and waited for their reactions. Brittany's smile grew as she finished reading. Maybe this would help her friends see their feelings for each other. Rachel's blush deepened as she finished reading the last paragraph.

Brittany giggled. "Rach, everyone thinks you and San are dating. That's so cute!"

_Oh my. What does Santana think? What if she's mad? I'm positive she doesn't like me the way I like her._

"Uh. I, uh, well at least he wrote in inverted pyramid. Santana, I apologize if this misconception made you uncomfortable," stammered Rachel.

Santana smiled. "It's fine, Rachel. I think Jewfro's just jealous that you would pick me over him. I'm starving, let's go eat."

* * *

It had been two weeks since the story about Rachel and Santana traveled around the school. They managed to clear it up, but many of the girls Santana used to flirt with had been tentative in flirting back (they probably still thought she was dating Rachel or something). She would always flirt with anyone who caught her eye, and yeah she maybe broke a few hearts along the way, but she was always careful. Sex with anyone from WMHS is strictly forbidden. It's not like she could go all the way either. Don't get her wrong, she's had her fair share of experiences but never the "real" thing. That was something reserved for her mate.

_Too bad my mate doesn't even know how I feel. I swear, sometimes I can be such a wimp._

Santana and Rachel grew closer every day that passed by which meant that Santana's bond with Rachel strengthened even more. There were days where Santana thought she would have to cut a bitch for staring at Rachel. People were always leering at her legs, and Santana never failed to send them death glares. Usually Noah Puckerman was responsible for setting the wolf inside of her off. Puck was close friends with Rachel, so he was always draping his arm around Rachel and calling her his "Jewish princess". Every time he did that Santana became a mess of jealous anger.

_Puck's such an idiot. He needs to get his hand off my mate. Rachel's mine. _

While her bond with Rachel grew so did her need to mate. It's not her fault okay, it's part of her nature. Before, it wasn't a big problem because Santana usually ignored Rachel, but things are different now. She's learned that Rachel is a touchy-feely type of person. There are times Santana can't think straight when Rachel happens to do something innocent oblivious to the reactions Santana's having.

For example, yesterday.

**_*Flashback*_**

They were at one of Mr. Shuester's glee club meetings. Rachel managed to convince Santana to join. (Honestly, it wasn't surprising considering Brittany and Quinn were already in it. Plus, Rachel's legs kind of distracted her.)

Santana was sitting in her spot lazily filing her nails. These meeting were pretty boring. Next thing she knows, Rachel is sitting in her lap.

"What the hell, Rachel?"

"Shh, San! Brittany and Mike are performing, and I want to have a better view."

_This is normal for friends, right? Whatever._

The music began to play signaling the start of Brittany and Mike's dance. It was an upbeat tune so naturally, everyone began to dance along. Including Rachel. While she was still on Santana's lap. Santana could feel Rachel jumping up and down and moving to the beat on her groin.

_Oh my god, she has to stop. This feels so good, but if she doesn't stop, I'm going to embarrass myself. _

"R-Rachel. Stop moving so much." Santana moved her arms around Rachel to try to stop her.

"Oh Santana, don't be a prude. That's Quinn's job."

Santana tightened her hold on Rachel during the song. She sent silent prayers above for the song coming to an end. She didn't know how much more she could take, so she quickly excused herself to the bathroom.

_That's weird. Santana must have had her cell phone in her pocket because it felt like something was poking me. Oh well._

**_*End flashback*_**

And that's why Santana decided to confess to Rachel her secret. Both of them.

* * *

"I'm going to do it today."

Brittany and Quinn glanced curiously at Santana. The three of them sat at a table in the library studying for a test next block.

"Do what, San?" asked Brittany.

"I'm telling Rachel about me. I'll invite her over for dinner tonight."

"Yay, Sanny! I think it's cool that Rach is gonna find out you're her mate."

"Wait…what?!" Santana and Quinn both whisper-yelled.

"B, how do you know that? I didn't tell anyone. Not even my parents!"

"Sanny, it's obvious you like Rachel."

Quinn smirked, "Yeah, S. You're not very subtle. Don't worry, we have your back. Call us if you need anything tonight, but I'm sure Rachel will take it well."

"Just don't say anything to Rachel, okay? I don't wanna freak her out with the whole mate thing yet. She's in the glee classroom right now. I'm gonna go ahead and ask her. Later, Q. Bye B."

Santana walked into the classroom instantly spotting Rachel by the piano.

"Hey, Rach. I was wondering you'd like to come over tonight and-"

"A sleepover? Of course, San! I was wondering when you would ask. You have them with Quinn and Britt regularly, and I was starting to feel left out. I will be over around 6 pm. See you then. I have to go prepare," squealed Rachel.

Rachel exited the room before Santana could even reply. Santana groaned realizing what this meant. Rachel would be sleeping over which meant she would be sleeping in her bed right after Santana confessed both her secrets. To make matters worse, one of Santana's secrets consists of telling Rachel about her "little friend". A friend that was all too eager in getting to know Rachel better.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought._

* * *

**A/N:** **I finished this chapter up yesterday, so that's why it's up so early. I feel like I'm spoiling you guys when I update every day! Don't be alarmed if that stops tomorrow though. I'll try my hardest to update, but I'm gonna be really busy. THANKS FOR THE FAVORITES, ALERTS, AND REVIEWS! I read all of them and try to answer some :)**

**mon85babe- I'm glad I could brighten up your day!**

**heavy-chan- Yay, I made you happy! An angry Santana is always hot, haha. I'm not a big fan of Finn either. It still upsets me that he would make Rachel give up her dreams for him. Then with that pregnancy scare in the episdoe, I thought I was gonna faint. **

**snowdrop1026- I KNOW! If they make that a Bram storyline, I don't know what I'll do. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. She may or may not find out about San's secret next chapter ;)**

**blueninjahgirl- soon, I hope. Even I don't know what will happen in each chapter. I just write :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters in any way. **

* * *

To say Santana was a nervous wreck is an understatement. Rachel is supposed to be arriving in ten minutes, and knowing that girl, she'll be here right on time.

"Mija, _cálmate_. _Todo va a salir bien_. Rachel's not going to push you away," Maribel said.

She was becoming a little suspicious of her daughter's behavior. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Santana was acting like her father did when they were dating back in high school. He was extremely protective over her, and then she came to find out he was a wolf _and_ she was his mate. Fortunately, Maribel returned his feelings and they were living a life full of love.

_I wouldn't mind if Rachel was my daughter's mate. They would make such a cute couple!_

"I know, Mami. Rachel's not the type of person to judge anyone. That's what I love about her," Santana said.

Maribel smirked. "Love?"

"Mami, stop it. This is so not the time to play games."

While Santana continued her conversation with her mother, there was a knock at the door.

"Mija," yelled Enrique, "Rachel's here!"

Santana and her mother descended the stairs to go meet Rachel. As soon as she saw her, Santana's eyes widened. Instead of her usual choice of argyle, Rachel was dressed…_normally_. Of course, Santana found Rachel cute in anything she wore, even her argyle, but this change was so unexpected. She didn't even know if the girl owned normal clothes, but she was proven wrong tonight. Rachel had on fitted yoga pants and an athletic tank top with the word NYADA printed on it.

"Good evening, Rachel." Maribel greeted politely.

"Maribel and I are going out to a movie this evening, so we'll be back in a few hours. You and and Santana have fun," winked Enrique before leaving.

Santana blushed at the double meaning in his sentence. Her dad could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Hey, Rachel. Nice outfit."

"Thank you for noticing, Santana. I realize it's not my usual attire, but I was attending my regular yoga class before coming over. It increases flexibility and decreases stress. You should join me sometime!"

_Rachel does yoga. Holy shit, just imagine how flexible she is. I bet she would feel great around my-_

"Santana? You look a little flushed," Rachel interrupted Santana's thoughts.

"Sorry. Do you want anything to eat? I think there's some salad stuff in the fridge," offered Santana.

"No, that's fine. I'm glad you had me over, Santana." Rachel smiled at her.

"It's no problem. Come on, you can put your bags upstairs in my room."

Santana led Rachel to her bedroom.

_It's now or never._

Santana sighed. "Rachel. I have to tell you something. Well, two things actually. You're a great friend, and I hate that I was too stubborn to see that earlier. But if we're going to keep being friends, there's something you need to know about me."

Rachel smiled at Santana curiously. "San, you know you can tell me anything. I believe we have reached a point in our friendship where we can be completely honest with each other. You're aware that I am not the type of person to judge anyone."

"Yeah, I know. That just makes you even more amazing. You might wanna sit down, though."

Rachel sat on Santana's bed waiting for the taller girl to continue.

"Okay. You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but you have to know. Rachel, I'm a werewolf."

Rachel stared blankly at her. "…Werewolf? Santana, do you feel alright? That can't be possible."

"Well, it is. I, Santana Lopez, am a werewolf. Not like the evil mythological ones though. I'm more like the Twilight kind. Except I don't take my shirt off constantly."

Suddenly, Rachel's expression became angry. "Are you serious, Santana? I thought we passed the 'making fun of Rachel' stage! I can't believe you're trying to make me believe such a ridiculous notion!"

"IT'S NOT RIDICULOUS. I'm telling the fucking truth, Rachel!"

Rachel's reaction was irritating Santana.

"Oh, haha. Very funny. I'm sure Brittany and Quinn know you're a wolf as well. You know what, I'm leaving, Santana. I can't believe you would try to pull a stunt like this," Rachel yelled angrily as she bent over to retrieve her bag.

_Damn, Rachel has a nice ass._

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Rachel sit down, we are so not finished here! RACHEL JUST SIT DOWN!"

"NO! STOP YELLING AT ME!"

This is not how Santana expected thing to go. Rachel didn't believe her, and it was seriously starting to piss her off. She expected her to be scared or curious at least, but no. She didn't even believe her! Without knowing, Santana started to shift. The fact that Rachel thought she was just trying to mess with her made her blood boil. Santana would never do that to her mate.

Once Rachel finished gathering her things, she turned back to Santana ready to yell some more, but she was met with something unexpected. Instead of Santana, there was a beautiful, brown wolf. She was stunned. The wolf looked like Santana but at the same time, it didn't. It had the same warm brown eyes and familiar scowl that she was fond of, but there was something different. Santana is a girl, but the wolf that stood before her, had a…penis? What? The rather large appendage just hung there nestled between the wolf's legs.

"S-Santana? Why do you have a penis?"

Santana's scowled was replaced with worry. She leapt into her bed before she started shifting back. Whenever she shifts, her clothes fall off, and when she transforms back into human form, her clothes don't come back with her. She made sure her comforter covered her completely before speaking.

"Seriously? You just saw me turn into a wolf and that's what you ask?

Rachel blushed. "I apologize, Santana. I should have believed you when you told me. I thought you might be playing some cruel prank."

"I would never do that to you, Rachel. You're my mate, and it was time you knew everything about me," Santana sighed not realizing what she said.

Rachel was confused. "Mate?"

Santana's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Uh, what? I didn't say that. I said friend," she tried to cover up.

Rachel eyed her skeptically before deciding to let it go. There was something much more important on her mind.

"Right. Umm, Santana? Now that I have apologized and you have clearly shown me what you said is true, are you going to answer my first question?"

Santana blushed. She was going to have to tell Rachel about her "friend" now. At least the worse was over, so she hoped Rachel wouldn't ask too many questions.

"W-well. As you clearly saw, I have a p-p-"

"Penis."

"Um, yeah that."

Rachel understood that part. It was hard to miss the Latina's "little friend".

"You see, werewolves have mates. Mine happens to be female, so I was born with the necessary equipment to reproduce with her. It's not uncommon, but I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," explained Santana.

Rachel stayed silent for a moment completely forgetting about the girl's earlier slip up. Santana was nervous and a little uncomfortable; she was still naked under her comforter after all.

_That explains how Santana managed to push Finn that day at my locker. She has a female mate. I would give anything to be her mate. _

"Uh, Rachel? Are you gonna say something?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Let me see it."

"WHAT? RACHEL!"

"Santana, there are no longer any secrets between us. I barely managed to see it the first time!"

"That should be enough then," Santana blushed.

"Just let me see it."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine. You already saw it once anyways," grumbled the brunette.

Rachel shuffled over to where Santana was hiding under her comforter. Santana blushed as she exposed herself to the younger girl. She knew she wasn't small by any means, but still. Rachel's her mate, and it felt a little cold in her room.

Rachel giggled, "Aww, Santana it's so cute!"

Santana huffed and covered herself up again. "Little Santana is _not_ cute, Rachel. Can you hand me my clothes? It's cold."

Rachel smirked as she handed Santana her clothes.

"Little Santana?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: I told myself I would post this tomorrow, haha. Oh well. There you guys have it; Rachel knows about Santana. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't live up to standards. So I probably won't update until next week, sorry! That's why I went ahead and gave you guys this chapter.  
Quick story though, around noon I was just randomly dancing in my living room and then I ran into my couch! Somehow I hit my eye, and I'm pretty sure it looks like I was in a fight, lol. Okay just wanted to share that :)**

**Guest- I tried to tone it down for you in this chapter, haha **

**heavy-chan- I might write some more moments like that when they get together. All ramblings are welcome :)**

**Glee4ever123- ;)**

**blushyskittle3321- I'm glad I could play a part in brightening your day! **

**w1cked- wish granted! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters in any way.**

* * *

"Rachel, which movie do you-"

"Funny Girl."

"Didn't we watch that, like, twenty times with Britt last weekend?"

"Your point, Santana?"

"We're not watching it again."

"And why not? You invited me over! Therefore, I am a guest, so I find it appropriate that I choose the movie."

"You invited yourself over."

"Yes, well. That point is irrelevant at the moment. Please, San?"

Rachel clasped her hands together under her chin and mustered up the best puppy eyes that she could manage.

Santana knew Rachel was doing this to her on purpose. I mean, how can anyone resist those eyes and that pout? Unfortunately, the other girl knew this too, which is why she always used it when she wanted Santana to give in to something.

_No. Not this time. _

"No."

"Saaaan," Rachel whined.

Santana wasn't budging. She smirked at the fact that she had finally put a stop to letting Rachel have her way all the time. She still has a reputation to uphold, okay. Santana Lopez is _no one's_ bitch. She does whatever she wants, whenever she wants.

_That's right. I'm the top dog…wolf? Yeah, that's better. Top wolf. HBIC of McKinley. _

While Santana was busy enjoying her inner pep talk, she failed to notice the way Rachel's lips formed into a devilish smirk. If she had been paying attention, she would have detected the signs that Rachel Berry had formed an idea.

Rachel laughed silently as she moved towards Santana. She could tell the taller girl was still zoned out, no doubt mentally boosting her ego.

When she reached her intended target, she made sure to brush not so innocently against Santana. Immediately, she felt the cheerleader freeze.

"Santana," she cooed, "I really, _really_ want to watch Barbra's movie."

Sensing that Santana was refusing to cave, she stepped a little closer. Her hand managed to _accidentally _brush over the Latina.

_Is it getting hotter in here? She can't be doing that on purpose. _

"Alright," the brunette said sounding a little breathless.

Rachel's face instantly broke into a smile as she clapped her hands.

"Thank you, Santana! I think that perhaps you might be a closeted Streisand fan. It is nothing to be ashamed of, really. Embrace it, san. EMBRACE THE STREISAND!"

Santana smiled at the smaller girl's tiny outburst. "Whatever. Go ahead and change 'cause I'll probably fall asleep during this thing anyway."

Rachel made her way to the bathroom in order to put on her usual sleepwear. When she returned, she noticed Santana had also changed clothes. The girl was wearing a pair of red duck boxers and a Miami Hurricanes t-shirt.

Rachel giggled. "Wow, Santana. I didn't realize you too had a love for ducks!"

"It was a gift from Brittany. You know how much she loves them." Santana laughed as she turned towards Rachel so they could start the movie. Once she saw what Rachel was wearing, she immediately regretted letting her convince her to share a bed instead of using the guest room.

Leave it to Rachel to wear the shortest sleeping shorts known to humanity. Seriously, though. Santana couldn't help but stare at the girl's long legs. They went on _forever_. How is that even possible? Rachel is even shorter than she is.

Santana's blatant staring of her legs was not lost on Rachel. However, her eyes were practically glued to Santana's body, so she really was in no position to say anything.

_Sue Sylvester may be the most hateful human being on the plant, but thank Yahweh for those cheerios practices. _

"Perhaps we should start the movie?" Rachel pretended not to notice when Santana snapped her eyes away from her legs.

"Right."

Both girls settled into Santana's bed. Unbeknownst to the Latina, Rachel was dying to ask her a question. She had no idea why she had not asked earlier during their discussion/fight. It had completely slipped her mind. As the movie played, she found herself inching closer to Santana. Near the middle of the scene with Fanny and Florenz, Rachel had mustered up the courage to ask Santana.

"San?"

By this time, Santana had somehow managed to end up spooning Rachel while they watched.

"Yeah?"

"Remember earlier when I thought you were being dishonest and playing a very unsavory prank?"

"Yeah, but I told you. I'd never do that to you."

Rachel smiled. "Yes, I know that. It was foolish for me to consider such a thing. May I ask you a question, though?"

"Sure thing."

"Am I your mate?"

Santana tensed. How was she going to get out of this? It was dumb to think that Rachel would forget about her slip up. She mentally debated telling Rachel and pondering the effect it could have on their new friendship.

_Please please please let Santana say yes. _

"Rachel, I…um. Well you see…okay. Yes, you are. Please don't freak out! I can explain!"

Rachel was silent. Santana Lopez had her, Rachel Berry, as a mate. Did that mean Santana liked her? Because she certainly liked Santana. In a burst of happiness, she turned and threw her arms around the brunette.

"Of course I'm not freaked out! I'm afraid you will have to explain, though. What does being your mate entail? When did that happen? _How _did this happen?"

"I like you," Santana blurted.

Rachel swore her heart skipped a beat. Was this really happening? Santana was returning her feelings.

"What?"

"Shit, sorry. I know you're probably disgusted and I just made a fool of myself but please can we still be friend cause you're totally amazing and-"

Santana felt a soft, shy kiss on her lips.

"I like you too," Rachel blushed feeling like her heart was soaring.

Santana was breathless. Her lips still tingled where Rachel had kissed her.

"When did you realize I was your mate? How is that even possible? We hardly ever talked."

"There was a reason we weren't friends, Rach. It's not that I didn't want to because you had better believe I wanted to, it's that we couldn't. When you started hanging out with Q and Britt, I saw what a beautiful person you are. You never judge anyone and you have ambitions and goals. You're destined to be a star, Rachel. Along the way, I started developing feelings for you. I was scared because hello? I'm Santana Lopez. _The_ HBIC that no one can tie down. Finding my mate wasn't something I really wanted to do, so I just avoided you at all costs. Now, I have the privilege of knowing what having your friendship is like. "

"Santana, that was beautiful."

"Your legs are killer, too. _Damn._"

"Moment ruined."

Santana laughed. "Sorry, I had to. I'm Santana, remember?"

"How could I forget? I'll have you now that you weren't the only one experiencing these feelings. I knew there was more to you than what the people at school think. You're an exceptional friend, and you can be the sweetest person with the ones you love. I see the way you are with Brittany and Quinn, and I love that side of you. It's easy for anyone to fall for you."

"And because I'm super sexy."

"Yes, there's that factor as well."

Santana switched off the television. It was late, and the movies had ended a while ago. She felt relieved. A heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders, and she felt great. She had told her mate about her feelings, _and Rachel had returned them. _

"Santana, what does this mean for us?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me when you do. I'll be waiting."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Feelings have been confessed. On another note, what do you guys think about Big Sean and Naya? I don't know if I ship it or not. Reviews are encouraged and welcome. I hope you all had a great day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its character in any way. I do, however, own all mistakes made in this chapter. **

* * *

Sunshine poured in through the blinds in Santana's room, so Rachel reluctantly opened her eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Santana had kept her arms wrapped around her waist all night. Rachel wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. She cuddled further into Santana's embrace waiting for the cheerleader to wake up.

"Racheeeeellll," Santana mumbled out while trying to get used to the morning sunlight.

"Good morning, Santana! I trust that you slept well because I certainly did."

Santana smiled. "I take it you're a morning person, huh? Can't say I'm surprised. And yeah, it was great because I had the pleasure of holding you in my arms. I could get used to this."

Rachel blushed. "Indeed I am fond of mornings. I was just thinking the same thing regarding waking up with you."

"Great minds think alike. Alright, now we have to get up cuz I gots to gets my eats on."

Right on cue, Santana's stomach began to rumble. Rachel laughed at the girl's perfect timing. She remembered the first time she stayed over for dinner at the Lopez house, and something now made more sense.

"Santana, do you recall when I ate dinner here for the first time? An inquiry of mine was how on earth you ate so much but stayed perfectly fit. Not all of us have that blessing bestowed upon us. Does it have something to do with your wolf genes?"

Santana laughed. "Oh yeah! I was wondering why you didn't ask sooner. Quinn hated me for a week when I told her my metabolism stays pretty high. Plus, I get a work out when shift and do stuff in wolf form. I could never be on Sue's master cleanse diet."

"Oh my. I wonder if that diet is even legal in the United States. I'm glad you don't partake in it because I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you!"

The corners of Santana's mouth quirked upwards. "You're cute when you worry. Don't worry about it. I know everyone thinks Sue is like this sadistic evil woman, but she has a heart. She doesn't like to show weakness, but she really does care about us cheerios."

"I will give her the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps we are all wrong about her, too. She seems to love Becky dearly."

The girls entered the kitchen, and Santana began to prepare the ingredients to make Rachel a nice, vegan breakfast. As she went to open the fridge, she noticed a note left on the door.

_Good morning, girls! I hope Rachel slept well. Sorry I couldn't be there to make you two breakfast, but I was called in this weekend and your father's working, too. Don't worry, I made sure to stock the house with vegan food now. You girls enjoy your day!_

Santana's jaw dropped when she opened the refrigerator door. "Rach, did you brainwash my parents or something? Everything in here is vegan! Quinn's gonna freak when she realizes there's no real bacon."

"Perhaps, I may or may not have spoken to Maribel and Enrique about your dietary habits. There are plenty of vegan-friendly options that I know you will find simply delicious."

"WHAT? Rachel, I am a _wolf_! I eat tons of _meat_."

"Santana, must you be so melodramatic? You can be a _vegan_ wolf!"

"Are you crazy? What kind of badass wolf doesn't eat meat!?"

"The kind that has Rachel Berry, resident vegan and diva, as her mate."

"That is totally unfair you-"

"Shall we begin to prepare breakfast?"

"Oh no no no, you are not gonna change the-"

"Ooh, San look! We have all the necessary material to make strawberry pancakes! Let's get started."

"Fine, but we are so not done talking about this."

"Yes we are. Can you hand me the soy milk?"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

Santana huffed and grabbed the milk. "Whatever. Here's your damn milk."

"Santana Lopez you will not be using foul language around me."

_Is she being serious? _

* * *

After finishing breakfast, the girls decided on a nice outdoor picnic at the park. They packed their vegan-friendly foods and headed off. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining; the birds were chirping, and all that stuff. Santana was in a great mood. Spending the day with Rachel was at the top of her favorite things to do. She loved admiring everything about the girl.

_She's beautiful._

"Santana, I have an answer."

"For what?"

"Us."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Santana waited for Rachel to begin talking, but instead they were engulfed in silence.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

Instead of talking, Rachel walked around the picnic table and proceeded to plant a big kiss on Santana. After recovering from her moment of confusion, the taller girl eagerly kissed back.

_Damn, Rachel's a great kisser._

Too soon for Santana's liking, Rachel broke the kiss as air became necessary. Both girls had swollen lips and lovesick grins.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

Santana's brow scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, what? You're kidding, right?"

Rachel giggled at the girl's expression. "Santana, I will gladly be your girlfriend _and_ your mate."

"Rach, it's basically the same thing."

"No, it is certainly not! So please ask me to be your mate properly."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Rachel, will you be my mate?"

"Yes!"

Rachel once again kissed Santana the same way she had before. She swore she would never get tired of this particular activity. Santana's lips were addictive.

"Come on, Rachel. Let's go enjoy the rest of the weekend."

* * *

Soon enough, Monday rolled its ugly head around, and it was time to go back to school. Santana thought about skipping, but she didn't really need to have Sue on her back. She showed up at her usual time of 8:10 am at the Berry household. Santana texted Rachel that she was outside, and she waited for the the Jewish girl to appear. When she saw Rachel coming, Santana hopped out of her car and opened the door for her girlfriend.

"How chivalrous of you, Santana. I appreciate the gesture."

"I know how to treat my ladies right, baby."

"Your ladies? Honey, I hope for your sake I'm the only one you're courting."

Santana chuckled. "You are definitely the only one. We don't have to pick up Q or Britt today. They said something about Britt's mom driving them."

"That's fine. What are we planning to do about today? I don't mind telling everyone we're together unless…unless that bothers you."

"Rachel, of course that doesn't bother me. I want the whole world to know you're my girlfriend. I was thinking we should tell them during glee."

Santana's words made Rachel's heart flutter. "That sounds perfect dear, but I do wonder how I'm going to survive the day without kissing you at least once."

Santana smiled, "We'll find a way, babe."

Santana parked in her usual spot reserved for Sue's head cheerio. She helped Rachel out and then proceeded to take her books and walk her to her locker.

"Santana, you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I do, Rach. You're my girlfriend, so I'm going to treat you like the princess you are."

Rachel fought the urge to kiss Santana in front of everyone in the hallway.

_Could she be any more perfect? _

Unfortunately, Finn came out of nowhere and interrupted the girls. His mere presence was setting Santana off. Why was this guy determined to ruin her mornings? Did he always do this? Finn ignored Santana as usual and made his way over to Rachel. The boy slung his arm over the petite girl and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, Rach. I was thinking you and me-"

"Finn Hudson, I suggest you take your _fucking_ arm off of Rachel," Santana growled.

Rachel struggled to free herself from Finn. "Please, San. You have to calm down. Finn you need to leave _now_!"

"Just stay still, Rachel. I'll handle this. Santana, you need to just back off. I'm trying to fix my relationship with Rachel, and you have nothing to do with it."

"You don't have a fucking relationship, idiot. Rachel doesn't want you. I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't remove your arm, Hudson."

"Finn, remove your arm this instance. We have nothing to fix so _leave me alone_. If you don't stop, I'll be forced to report this to principal Figgins."

"Be quiet, Rachel. I told you I'm handling this!"

"That's it. Get your _fucking _arm off of _my girlfriend." _

Santana jumped at Finn and threw his arm off Rachel. She was about three seconds away from shifting, and she could _not_ do that right now. Instead, she tried to focus on seeing if Rachel was fine and trying to ignore the boy's scent on her mate.

"Baby, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Santana peppered Rachel's face with light kisses.

"No way! Rachel, you're not gay! You can't be Santana's girlfriend."

Santana's nose flared, and she was about to turn around and beat the shit out of Hudson when a hand on her cheek stopped her.

"Honey, you can't risk shifting here. Ignore him and we'll deal with him later. Let's go."

Santana fought her instincts to go back and hurt the person who threatened her mate's safety, but she listened to Rachel. Instead of going to class, she led her into the nearest janitor's closet.

Rachel was confused. "Santana, what are we doing here? We need to get to class."

"I know, but Rachel you're _mine. _Finn's scent is all over you. I need to get rid of it."

Rachel remained confused. Santana's eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them. They seemed as black as the night. Before she could figure out what was happening, Santana's lips were on hers. They hadn't kissed like this before. The kiss was passionate and demanding. Then it clicked. Santana was trying to _claim_ her. Rachel had to stop this before they did something they regretted.

"S-san, baby, you have to stop."

"Rachel, you're _mine._ Not Finn's, Puck's, or anyone. You're _my_ mate."

Rachel gasped. Things were starting to get out of control. Santana was grinding their centers together, and it seemed like she was _ready._ It was difficult to think properly when Santana was pressed up so deliciously against her.

Rachel moaned, "_Oh god, Santana. _Please. We have to stop."

Santana's kisses began to progress further down. Her hands moved to Rachel's ass as she lightly sucked her neck. Rachel's hold on Santana's shoulders tightened.

"_San, please_."

Something in Rachel's voice halted Santana. She stopped her ministrations and took a step back to try to clear her thoughts. She was seconds away from taking Rachel in a janitor's closet and claiming her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Rachel. I didn't mean to. It's just Finn's scent was on you, and I couldn't stop myself. Please forgive me!"

"Santana, honey, calm down! It's alright; I know you didn't mean to. It's part of your instincts, and I understand. The good thing is you stopped yourself before things went any further."

"I know, but that's no excuse-"

"Honey, I understand that. Let's calm down and go to class. We'll talk about this later tonight."

Santana took three deep breaths. "Alright, I'm good. Let's go."

Rachel chuckled. "Um, dear. Little Santana isn't exactly…calm."

Santana glanced down at her crotch only to see there was a visible bulge standing out in her cheerios skirt. She instantly blushed, "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't wear my special spanks today. Um…I have to wait for it to calm down…I'm so sorry."

Rachel smirked, "I'm flattered little Santana wants to get to know me better."

If Santana's blush deepened any further she could easily be mistaken for a tomato.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking sexy times very soon? I don't know yet. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Keep on reviewing.  
That last episode of Glee was amazing, right?! I was practically on the edge of my seat! It's been a long time since there was a ****_good_**** episode. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters in any way. But all the mistakes you find in this chapter are, in fact, mine! **

* * *

Santana sat in the back of her Spanish class, and she was _pissed. _First of all, Mr. Schue was epically failing at teaching the lesson, which wasn't a surprise. She was cool with that though because half the teachers at McKinley didn't know shit about what they taught. So can you really blame her for skipping most of her classes? It didn't matter anyways since she always passed her exams. She has to keep her grades up if she wants to get out of this rat hole of a town.

Nevertheless, those aren't the reasons why she's frustrated.

You see, she had the class all planned out accordingly. Santana was gonna waltz into the classroom like the queen she is and sit her sexy ass down next to one Rachel Berry. They were going to hold hands under the table and giggle at Schue's horrible attempt at speaking another language. Plus, Santana had to keep an eye out for the oaf. She didn't know if Finn had said something about her relationship with Rachel yet. Judging by the lack of questions or stares, he probably didn't. She had it all worked out perfectly, but then Schuester just had to ruin it all. He decided to pair up the students for an assignment, and Santana was paired with Brittany. Rachel, on the other hand, was paired with Puck.

_Of all fucking people, Puck just had to be partners with Rachel. _

This particular situation is what lead to Santana sitting next to Brittany as she glared at the back of Puck's head. He was way too close to Rachel for her liking. Why was _her_ girlfriend giggling so much anyway? And why is Puck's arm touching Rachel's arm?

"I doubt that anything Puck is saying is that fucking funny," grumbled Santana. She continued glaring at the Jewish boy.

Brittany giggled. "San, you're so cute when you're jealous, but Rach totally doesn't like Puck that way. He's gross, and you smell a lot better."

Santana scoffed. "Britt, I am not jealous. Santana Lopez does not get jealous. Especially over Puckerman. He has, like, no game whatsoever." Santana just wanted to slap the smirk off the boy's face, and show him that Rachel is off limits.

_Geez, what's wrong with me today? I'm never jealous of Puck. I can get more girls that he could ever dream of._

Instead of continuing to glare at the pair, Santana pulled her phone out of her cheerios bag.

**Santana: **wtf

**Rachel: **What?

**Santana: **Puck.

**Rachel: **What are you talking about? We're simply having a friendly conversation. Noah is my friend as well, Santana.

**Santana:** No one "just talks" with Puckerman

**Rachel:** What are you implying?

Santana chose not to respond.

**Rachel:** Santana Lopez, I don't know what kind of girl you take me for, but I don't just "hook up" for the fun of it. I am your girlfriend, and I'm offended that you would think that of me.

**Santana: **Baby, no that's not what I meant. I trust you, it's Puck who I'm worried about!

After waiting for about five minutes, it seemed Rachel wasn't going to reply back. Santana huffed. She trusts Rachel, it's just that whenever anyone, not just Puck, gets close to her mate, it sparks something in her. She has an idea what it could be, but she's not sure. She's startled from her thoughts when the bell rings signaling the end of class. She decides to talk to try to talk to Rachel but quickly decides against it. Santana spots her talking to Mike, and that weird urge to grab her mate and kiss the shit out of her in front of everyone comes back. Instead, Santana drives off to her house.

_AP Calculus can wait. _

* * *

"MAMI!" Santana yells out for her mother expecting to hear an immediate answer, but it doesn't come. All she hears is some strange thudding coming from upstairs. She makes her way up the steps and follows the sound towards its source. It's coming from her parents' room.

"Hey, guys- WHAT THE FUCK. OH MY GOD."

"SANTANA CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Santana quickly shuts the door. Oh god, she's starting to feel queasy. She just walked in on her lovely parents practically eating each other. That's an image she never wanted to see.

"Santana?" Her mother is the first one to step out once she's fully clothed.

"Um."

"_Dios mio_, didn't I teach you to fucking knock?!"

"How was I suppose to know you two were doing THAT?!"

"Why are you even here? You're supposed to be in class, Santana."

Santana sighed. "Yeah I know. But I just wanna ask you something. It's important."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Um, remember when you told me about how dad was really overprotective of you when you guys started dating? Well, that's how I've been feeling about Rachel lately. Today, that Hudson oaf was bothering Rachel, and he left his scent all over her. I have no idea why, but I lost it. I practically dry-humped Rachel in the janitor's closet!" Santana blushed remember that morning with Rachel.

"I knew it! ENRIQUE , LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL BE DOING THE DISHES THE REST OF THIS MONTH!" Santana heard a faint grumble come from her parents' bedroom, no doubt from her father.

"What?" Santana stared at her mother. What was she talking about?

"Rachel is your mate! I knew it all along, you know. Mother's intuition. But you're father wouldn't believe it and now he has to do the dishes for this entire month," Maribel states with a smug expression.

"I can't believe you would bet on my love life! How did you even? Whatever, we'll talk about this later. I just need your advice about this." Enrique Lopez made his way down the stairs.

"Darling, I think I'm the most indicated one to answer this question. Come on; let's go have a wolf to wolf conversation." Santana and her father made their way into the kitchen. It looks like she was finally getting some advice.

"You are _not _getting Rachel Pregnant," Enrique states blankly. Santana's mouth dropped. Of course the Lopez were never ones to beat around the bush.

"W-what? Papi, Rachel and I aren't even…you know." Santana blushed. Eventually she was going to have this conversation with her father.

Enrique chuckled. "I figured, but I think you know what I mean. Now that you and Rachel are officially mates, your wolf genes are going to start to kick in. When I was with your mother, I would get insanely jealous. It's our instinct to want to claim our mate. You just have to control yourself because the Rachel isn't a wolf. She's fragile, and I know it would kill you if you even thought you hurt her. However, when you do decide to go the next step, make sure _Rachel _is ready. Oh, and always remember protection! Your mother and I better not be raising pups any time soon."

"Oh." Santana took a minute to organize her thoughts. What she suspected turned out to be right; it explained her emotions whenever Rachel had someone else's scent on her. (Santana has always been the jealous type, too.)

"This is going to be fun to explain," grumbled Santana.

* * *

Santana ended up skipping the rest of her class and glee club practice. She's sure Rachel 's going to yell at her about "responsibilities as a young adult" or some shit. Oh well, she could deal with that later. Rachel is coming over after dinner, and Santana's been practicing what she's going to say to her mate. It didn't really matter since there was no way around the awkwardness. She snapped her head up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Santana watched as Rachel entered her room. The diva had an unreadable expression.

"Good evening, Santana." Before Santana could respond, Rachel has already started talking. "I think you owe me an explanation. You were not present at anyof your afternoon classes _or_ glee club practice. Do you know how worried I was! Then there is the whole debacle with Noah. Honestly, honey. Noah is my friend, and I have no interest in him whatsoever. I'm aware of the reputation he holds and the fact that his features are considered highly attractive, and he's known to be an adequate partner when it comes to sexu-"

Rachel didn't get to finish her sentence when Santana attacked her lips. It was the same type of kiss that they shared earlier in the janitor's closet. Rachel moaned when she felt Santana nip her bottom lip and sought entrance with her tongue. She eagerly granted it.

"_Mine. _You're _my_ mate, Rachel." Santana continued kissing the smaller girl as she carried them to her bed. She began to run her hands over Rachel's body, finally settling on the diva's hips.

"S-San, what are you doing?" Rachel struggled to take control of the situation. She loved Santana, but they were heading down a dangerous road. She wasn't sure if she was ready for _that._ She moaned when Santana began to grind onto her. A steady throbbing began between her legs.

"_Mine mine mine_." Santana couldn't utter any other moans. Her pants were becoming increasingly tight, and she knew this had to stop. She fought hard to stay in control, but her thoughts scattered when she felt Rachel buck her hips. She began to trail kisses down her mate's neck and gripped tighter as her grinding became rougher. She needed to feel more of Rachel. In one swift movement, Santana ripped of Rachel's skirt. She heard the girl gasp, but she was busy taking of her own clothing.

"Wait, Santana. We have to stop." Immediately, the cheerleader stopped. Her wolf side instantly protested. She scampered off Rachel once her rational thoughts came back.

"Oh my god, Rachel. Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen again! I was-" This time, Santana was the once cut off with a kiss. Santana growled and pressed Rachel harder against herself, but her mate kept the kiss short.

"What was that?" Rachel's eyes were hooded and her cheeks were flushed. It had felt amazing, but she had no idea what possessed Santana to do that. (Not that she was complaining.)

"Um, well. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's also the reason why I didn't go back to school. You see, Rach…you're my mate. When a wolf finds their mate, they become overprotective. Like, extremely. That would explain my behavior when Finn's scent was on you, and that's why I've been pissed at Puck, lately. Wolves instincts are to claim their mate, so that everyone is aware they're off limits." Santana looked expectantly towards Rachel once she finished.

Rachel chuckled. "That certainly does explain a lot. You want to mate with me! I was wondering when that would happen."

"What?" Santana was confused. Rachel knew about mating and claiming?

Rachel blushed. "I may have researched your species once you told me about it. Might I add, that most of the articles and information I found are extremely inaccurate. You're not hairy at all!"

Santana smiled. Leave it to her girlfriend to research everything there is about her. She is Rachel Berry after all.

"That doesn't surprise me at all, babe. Thank goodness that's out of the way now."

"So are you ready to claim me now?" In the time that Santana explained what was happening, Rachel made up her mind. She was indeed ready to be claimed by her girlfriend. Werewolves mated for life, and she loved Santana. Her life plan could adjust.

"Rachel! Of course not!" Santana was flabbergasted. Did she hear right? _Rachel Berry_ was ready to be claimed? Absolutely not.

"And why not? If anyone is going to take my virginity, it should be you." Rachel pouted and stomped her right foot.

"Damn right it's going to be me. But I am not claiming you anytime soon. I'm not taking advantage of you, Rachel!"

"Honey, you're not taking advantage of me. I want this. I want you." Rachel pressed into Santana and peppered her neck with soft kisses. She smirked in satisfaction when Santana let out a low moan, but it turned into a pout when Santana separated them.

"No, Rachel. We're not doing this."

"But, baby!"

"No."

Rachel started to say something, but she stopped. Santana watched her girlfriend smirk and a devious glint sparkled in her eyes. "We'll see about that, honey. Goodnight, San. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about picking me up, I already have a ride!" With that, Rachel kissed Santana and left.

"Well that was weird." Santana sat on her bed confused which was becoming common for her since she started dating Rachel.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait for an update! School's rough, and all my exams are coming up. I'll try to update as soon as I can, though. I tried making this chapter a little longer because of how long I took to update. Keep reviewing and giving me suggestions; I appreciate all of them! Let's hope we enjoy tonight's Glee epdisode, haha.**

**Spoiler**  
Perhaps Rachel will engage in some fun teasing in order to get Santana to speed up sexy times. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters in any way. **

* * *

The grip that Quinn Fabray had on her steering wheel would make anyone flinch. She sat frozen in her spot, eyes wide and mouth agape. When Rachel had called her last night asking for a ride, it sparked her curiosity. Santana never failed to drive Rachel to and from school, but Quinn assumed they were probably in the middle of a fight or something because let's face it. Santana and her big mouth are magnets for trouble. After all, Quinn was the one bailing her out most of the time. Anyway, she gladly agreed to give Rachel a ride as soon as she had picked up Brittany (who was currently smirking knowingly in the passenger seat). What she had not bargained for, however, was seeing Rachel Berry dressed in an _unusual _way.

Rachel giggled at Quinn's expression. "Quinn, I assume your facial features show a reflection of my choice of clothing for today? I think I look quite…_ravishing_."

"Wow, Rach! You look hot. If you weren't totally hooked on San, we'd be having sexy times right now. Do you think that San would want a threesome? Oh, maybe Quinn could come too!" Brittany looked expectantly at Rachel who was blushing furiously at the images in her mind caused from the blonde's words.

"I'll take that into consideration, Brittany."

Once it seemed that Quinn had found her words, she began to speak. "Britt's right, you look amazing, Rachel! What's with the new look, though? Feel like teasing Santana a little?"

"Something like that. I require help from the both of you, so I shall tell you the details in your car. We can't be late for school!"

* * *

Santana arrived to school earlier than usual. It was partly because she didn't pick up Rachel today. She was still confused as to why since her girlfriend had left somewhat abruptly last night. Nevertheless, She continued on her way to her locker. She managed to scare a freshman into switching lockers with Rachel last week, which meant they could see each other more during the day. Strangely, Rachel wasn't at her locker.

_No big deal. I'm early anyway. _

As she began preparing her books for her classes, she caught a whiff of her mate's scent. Finally. It was taking her long enough. Hello, did she forget it's horrible when they're separated?

"Morning, babe. I was wondering where you, uh, where, um…wow. Y-you look n-nice." Well, that's unexpected. I mean, Santana knew her girlfriend was hot, but _damn_. She could feel all her blood rushing down toward her groin. _Fuck._ Was she doing this on purpose? Her mate had on the shortest skirt possibly known to man. When did she even buy that? Not to mention the v-neck she was wearing. Rachel's breasts were practically straining the fabric in attempt to be freed.

"Good morning, baby! Thank you, I'm glad you appreciate it. I thought I would try something new. I feel more confident than usual today." Rachel mentally cheered seeing Santana struggle to maintain eye contact with her instead of ogling her chest.

"Santana? Honey?"

"Huh?"

"I'm flattered you seem to be enjoying the view, but I think we should get to class." Santana found herself cursing herself for not taking Rachel up on her offer last night.

_No, I said we would wait. Damn it. _

She reluctantly, and a little painfully, followed her mate into class. She could do this; Santana Lopez prides herself in having amazing self-control. She began to relax. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought (no pun intended). Then again, something always has to happen, or in this case, _someone_.

Noah Puckerman. Shit, she forgot Rachel and him had been paired up for that stupid Spanish assignment.

"Noah, it's lovely to see you again. I already have some ideas for our project."

"Damn, baby you're looking fine. Could I offer you a ride on the Puckerman express? I haven't had any complaints to date." Puck waggled his eyebrows and smirked when he received a giggle from Rachel in response. Santana, on the other hand, was fuming.

_What the actual fuck? _ _I'm gonna kill him._

She couldn't concentrate on her own work, and Brittany had long given up on trying to grab her attention. She sat in her desk clenching her fists at her sides while staring at the other pair. Puck was outwardly flirting with her mate, and it seemed Rachel wasn't trying to stop him. In fact, it looked like she was encouraging him. No_._ Why would she do that? She's not even into him…right? Whatever. It's not like she-

"PUCKERMAN! I suggest you stop flirting with _my_ girlfriend. Unless of course you want me to ensure that you don't reproduce anytime in your life." 

Rachel was startled when she heard Santana's voice. Her girlfriend looked so angry and _sexy. _Did it just get hotter in here? Next thing she knows, she's dragged out of the room and standing in front of a very pissed off Latina.

"Rachel, what the fuck? He was all over you, and you weren't exactly trying to stop him." Santana was turning red out of frustration, and Rachel could already feel her arousal begin to pool between her legs, which ultimately meant that Santana could too.

"Are you serious? You're turned on? PUCK TURNED YOU ON?"

_Wait, what? Puck? _

"Santana, no he-"

The cheerleader scoffed. "What about him could possibly be appealing? He smells, Rachel. He SMELLS! Britt said he wasn't even that good in bed, and I can guarantee I'm way bigger than him." Rachel smirked realizing the advantage she had.

"I haven't said anything, Santana. Don't you think you're being a little cocky?"

"Please, I have every right to be."

"I don't know. I have no evidence to base your claim on, but factoring Puck's height and build I would assume that he would be quite-"

"Stop."

"All I'm saying is that it is highly probable that his-" This time Rachel was cut off with a bruising kiss.

"Rach, Puck is all bark and no bite. I, on the other hand, can back up everything I say."

"Then prove it. Prove that you're better than he is." This was it. Santana was finally going to give in, and Rachel was going to get what she wanted.

"_Fine_." In a sudden flash, Rachel felt herself being hauled away into the nearest bathroom. Thankfully, they were the only two there, but in all honestly, she would not have given a damn if somebody heard them. Nothing was going to distract her from this.

Barely stifling a moan, Rachel stared into Santana's eyes. The usual deep brown color had turned impossibly darker, yet they were as beautiful as ever. The only difference in them was the shining of intense arousal. She knew Santana was turned on. She could _feel_ it. Santana's lips trailed kisses up her neck. She felt the cheerleader's hot breath against her ear and a soft nip at her lobe.

"I know what you're doing."

_What?_

"Rachel, it's not going to work. I knew something was up." Rachel's face fell. One second, her girlfriend was pressed against her in an irresistible way, and the next moment she's pulling away. What the hell?

"Santana Lopez, you are not about to leave me in this state of arousal. I can see that you are very much as _excited_, and as my girlfriend, you are supposed to satisfy my needs and this is one of them, so come back and fuck me!" Rachel perfected her mini-rant with a stomp of her foot.

Squirming in her spot after listening to the tiny diva curse, Santana managed to chuckle. "I knew you only wanted me for sex. Baby, I thought we agreed to wait. It's really hard to not jump you already, but it's even harder when you're dressed like that."

"No, _you_ decided to wait. Sweetie, believe me when I say I am more than ready, and from the looks of it, I can tell little Santana is ready as well." Rachel smirked at seeing Santana squirm even more.

"Whatever. Nothing you do is going to make me change my mind, so you should just drop it." When Santana received no response, she sighed and checked if her little friend was showing, then proceeded to stomp out of the bathroom.

"We'll see about that, honey." As soon as she was sure her girlfriend had left, Rachel whipped out of iPhone.

"Quinn? Sadly, Plan B is a definite go. Please be sure to inform Brittany as well."

"Affirmative."

* * *

"Coach!"

"What do you want, Fabray?" The glare coming their way from Sue was enough to make even Brittany's smile falter. That woman was scarier than the clown that made her get lost that time in the sewer.

"Er, well…I was just discussing with Brittany that Santana seems to be, um, slacking during practices. I feel that as captain, she should be setting an example for the other girls."

"I hope you're not looking to be promoted because that is not happening on my watch, Fabray."

"No, of course not. I'm just looking out for the team. Maybe she should just do some extra laps."

"We'll see. Now please remove yourselves from my presence before I decide to extend today's practice for _everyone_."

Quinn gulped. She and Brittany hastily made their way to class. She felt bad about extending Santana's practice, but she had to help out Rachel. She hoped Santana wouldn't be too mad. Technically, Brittany had helped too, and Santana would never hurt Brittany so…

* * *

"PATHETIC! DO IT AGAIN!" Sue's voice boomed over the exhausted cheerleaders. Santana groaned as she began to lead the squad in their usual practice routine. Sue was being bitchier than usual, and it sucked. She couldn't wait to go home and hopefully spend some time with Rachel.

"MEDIOCRE. I've seen enough for today; hit the showers. Except you, Lopez!"

_You've gotta be kidding me. _

Santana reluctantly jogged over to Sue. "Yes, Coach?"

"I don't appreciate slackers on my team. You're to run 30 extra laps, sandbags."

"Excuse me? Santana Lopez is _not_ a slacker."

Sue smirked. "And that is the very reason you're still captain of this squad, but if you decide to sass me again, that can change. Now go."

Thirty laps later, a tired and slightly pissed Santana made her way to the locker room. She's pretty sure she smelled like a dog and, even if she is head bitch, that's not at all flattering. So she stepped into the shower and enjoyed the feeling of water cascading down her sore body. Santana failed to hear the tiny footsteps, belonging to none other than Rachel Berry, scurrying along the floor towards her specifically.

_Eye on the prize, Rachel._

Hearing Santana's soft humming made Rachel smile. Why did she not just go for shower sex? That would be oh so hot, but it's too late now. She heard the sound of Santana turning off the water, so Rachel clutched the tiny towel covering her body closer.

"Rachel?" On cue, she let the towel covering her fall to the ground. She saw how the expression on Santana's face morphed from confusion to arousal.

_Victory! I'd like to thank the Academy and Barbra for being my inspiration in all things._

"Sant-"

"Get dressed."

"What?" Okay, now she's confused. This was the part where Santana wouldn't be able to control herself and ravish her on the spot. Her confusion continued when Santana started getting dressed.

"…aren't you…terribly aroused?"

"Rachel get dressed." He girlfriend's tone left no room for arguing, so she reluctantly got dressed too. So much for her plan.

When they reached Santana's car, Rachel assumed she would be dropped off at her home, but apparently not. Santana passed by her house, so they were likely going to the Latina's house. She remembered something about Santana's parents being out tonight. Damn it, she was probably going to be chewed out by her girlfriend. What took her by surprise, however, is when Santana practically shoved her against the wall.

"Rachel, do you know how much of a _tease_ you are?"Santana's voice was low and raspy, and Rachel was too shocked to answer. "It took all my self-control to not jump you every time I saw you." She could feel Santana grinding their centers together and creating just enough friction but not enough at the same time. Santana mentally cheered for being the one in control, but a sudden smirk from her mate surprised her.

"Oh, honey. I knew you would give in. I've been so _wet_ for you all day. Albeit, I thought this would be happening sooner, but beggars can't be choosers." Rachel took the opportunity to attack Santana's lips in a rough kiss while she pressed them even closer.

Santana swiftly picked up Rachel and ascended the staircase towards her room. She was still pretty exhausted from Sue's stupid laps, but she'd be damned if she let this moment slip away. She laid her mate down gently on her bed and peppered slow kisses on her face. She sucked gently on Rachel's bottom lip and smirked when she heard a soft moan.

The sound of Rachel's clothing ripped off echoed around the room.

Santana brought them into another bruising kiss. She's finally going to claim her mate. The mere thought of it made the straining in her shorts even worse. She's had the strength to keep her animalistic side at bay and make sure she didn't do anything Rachel didn't want, but this was something Rachel clearly wanted. She silently asked permission to remove the smaller girl's bra. When it was granted, she wasted no time in latching on to one of her nipples. A soft whimper escaped Rachel when she felt Santana roughly nip at her hard peaks and then soothingly run her tongue over the spot. Santana made sure to give the same attention to the other one of her mate's breast as she let her hand trail farther down the girl's body.

"Baby, you're so _wet_." Santana groaned feeling her mate's arousal between her fingers. Without warning, she detached herself from her girlfriend's breast and made her way between two tan legs. Rachel was confused for a moment, but all thoughts left her when she felt a tentative lick between her thighs.

"Rach, is this okay?"

"Yes, please just don't stop." Rachel's eyes rolled back when she felt Santana's tongue suddenly dive into her. She weaved her fingers through locks of gorgeous dark hair. They totally should've done this sooner. When she felt Santana's tongue pick up a relentless pace, she barely managed to hold back a moan. It was useless though because when Santana found _that _spot inside her, there was no stopping the gasp and cry of pleasure that escaped her. She was breathless. That had been her first orgasm, and oh man did she want more.

Santana smirked. "You'll be screaming my name before we're done." Seeing Rachel come was definitely her new favorite thing in the world. Seriously, nothing could beat what she just saw. Okay, maybe hearing her mate scream her name while she fucked her into oblivion was going to be better for sure.

"I think you're wearing too much clothes for our activities, honey." Santana chuckled. Rachel didn't sound as if she'd just had her first orgasm. She stopped laughing when she felt the diva tug off her shirt and bra in one swift movement. Holy fuck, how did she do that? Before she can even voice her question aloud, she feels herself pushed down on her bed and Rachel's hot breath over her left breast. Her shock must have shown because she felt her mate smirk against her chest. Santana groaned when Rachel finally enveloped her nipples in her perfect mouth. She desperately needed some type of friction to ease the ache in her shorts, so she began to roll her hips into Rachel. She received a moan of approval and a fierce kiss from her girlfriend. Santana groaned at the loss of contact when Rachel pulled away, and she focused on her girlfriend eyeing the bulge in her shorts. She wasn't wearing her compression shorts, so she knew her hard on was clearly visible. She didn't want to rush her mate, but it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable down there. Her breath hitched when she felt her mate start slowly lowering her shorts until she remained only in her boxers. She kept still as Rachel gently pulled at her boxers and finally gave her some relief.

"Wow," Rachel gasped. Sure she had seen this part of Santana before, but it was brief and in an entirely different situation. Little Santana was by no means "little". She had done her research on the average size of a penis, and it was safe to say that Santana excelled in that department. The cheerleader always strived to be the best at everything, and this was certainly no exception. Rachel tentatively cupped Santana and began to stroke her. Her girlfriend felt so hard, yet soft at the same time. She continued to stroke adding a little more pressure and speed; judging by the soft gasps that were coming from the girl below her, she was doing something right. Santana's eyes were hooded, and there were tiny drops of precum leaking from her tip.

When she felt Rachel drop to her knees and pull her forward, Santana's eyes bulged. Nothing would make her happier than having Rachel's lips wrapped around her throbbing cock, but she could see uncertainty in her girlfriend's eyes. She wasn't about to let Rachel think she was obliged to do that.

"Rachel, you don't have to do that." Santana gently helped Rachel to her feet.

"No, don't be silly! Of course I want to make you feel good, San!" Usually, Rachel's acting skills were on point, but she didn't sound the least bit convincing. Santana smiled and pulled her girlfriend onto the bed again.

"And you have, babe. Just because you're not ready for that doesn't mean you haven't made me feel good. You definitely have. We're not doing anything you feel uncomfortable about."

"But I am ready!"

"Really? You looked kind of nervous to me." Rachel's blushing cheeks were proof that Santana was right.

"Thank you, Santana." Could her girlfriend be any more amazing? Probably. Rachel captured her lips in a loving kiss and moved until Santana was hovering above her.

"Rachel, you know what this means for me. Are you sure?"

"Completely. I love you, Santana."

Santana felt hear eyes tear up at Rachel's words, but damn it this was so not the time for her to turn into a giant baby. That was all she needed to hear before she aligned herself with Rachel's entrance. She kept eye contact with her mate as she slowly pushed in inch by inch until she felt a barrier. With one final thrust, she broke through and buried herself completely inside.

"SANTANA, WHAT THE FUCK? THAT HURT."

Okay, so not the reaction she was expecting. She was expecting tears and having to soothe Rachel until she felt better. Rachel didn't look pained; she looked pissed.

"What?"

"Damn it Santana that was not pleasant at all."

"Well, excuse me. That's how it works in case you didn't know."

The Jewish girl huffed. "Are you going to fuck me now or…?"

"Fine." Santana pulled out almost completely and rammed into Rachel. Her mate wanted to be _fucked_? Well, she was going to be _claimed _so everyone knew she was off limits. She felt her mate's arms wrap around her neck as she picked up a relentless pace. Holding Rachel down by her hips, she slammed in repeatedly.

"Of, fuck yes. Don't stop!" Rachel tightened her grip on Santana and wrapped her legs around her mate. She was hitting every spot in her so deliciously. Any pain she felt was forgotten as she felt her girlfriend's cock dive deep into her.

"You're. Mine. Rachel. _Mine_." Santana emphasized each word with a thrust of her hips. She pulled out completely and took the opportunity to flip Rachel over. Before Rachel could complain about the loss, Santana plunged in and pounded her mate's pussy even harder. In this position, she felt like she was in total power; she was claiming her mate. Rachel was _hers_ now. Her realization seemed to snap something inside her.

"Whose pussy is this?" She was a fan of dirty talk after all.

"Yours, baby. Yours!"

"Damn right. Mine! Not Puck's and definitely not Finn's. You're _my_ bitch, Rachel." She could feel Rachel's walls clamp down on her cock. She was so close. "You're so tight, baby. I can feel you squeezing my cock."

"I'm yours, just yours baby. I feel so _full_. I'm so close! I _need _you." Rachel wasn't sure exactly what she needed, but if Santana stopped, someone was going to lose a very important limb.

"_Santana!_" It took two more well placed thrust from Santana before Rachel was seeing stars and collapsing onto the bed.

"_Raaaachel."_ As soon as she felt Rachel's walls clamp down on her member and a gush of wetness, Santana followed right after. With one final thrust, she buried herself and let her ropes of cum coat the inside of her mate. The feeling of her girlfriend's seed filling her up was enough to make Rachel moan loudly. Finally, Santana collapsed next to her mate.

"Wow." Rachel snuggled closer into Santana.

Santana smirked. "What can I say? I'm such a stud."

"Really, honey? You have a knack for ruining moments."

"It's true. Rach?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Santana tightened her hold on her mate. There was no doubt that she was in love with Rachel.

"I know. I find your affections for me quite obvious."

"Oh wow, now who's ruining the moment?"

"Santana?

"Yeah?"

"I'm not your bitch."

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago."

"I was merely going along with you, so it would help your performance. A motivation if you wish to call it that."

"Whatever. I can perform just fine thank you."

"San?"

"What?"

"I love you, too."

Rachel smiled. Teasing the love of her life was always funny.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I apologize for the long time it took me to update! It's summer where I live which means I finished all my exams, and I don't have to constantly wake up so early, haha. I honestly had some trouble writing this chapter because I don't know how to write smut...I'm just 16 years old ok, so sorry if it sucked, but I tried!**

*Thanks for the reviews guys, I read all of them and it's awesome that you leave suggestions. It really helps me know what you all would like to see in the story. I'll try my best to be better at answering some of them. Alright, I'm done now. :) 

***P.S. I'm aware of the fact that they didn't use protection. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters in any way. Unbeta'd. **

* * *

Santana awoke in a cold sweat. Rachel remained peacefully asleep curled up against her side. The sight alone was enough to calm her racing heart down a tad, but nope. She was still internally freaking out. Last night had been great,_ really_ great but there was something nagging her. She hadn't used a condom…shit.

_How could I have forgotten that? Damn it, I'm not ready for pups. I'm such an idiot, it literally only takes two seconds to roll the damn thing on! _

Unbeknownst to her, Rachel could her tensing up beside her. Something seemed off with her girlfriend. She watched as Santana's expression, oblivious to being observed, morphed from distress to determination. Okay now she's confused. Was the other girl…regretting it? Had she not been good enough? Was she going to break up with her because of her dissatisfaction? Her own panic was beginning to set in.

"Santana?" Rachel called her name so softly she almost missed it. Santana hadn't realized she had been awake. "Although I find your reasons to do so quite shallow, I understand. Please allow me ten minutes to properly dress and gather my things." Rachel stood trying to will away her tears and covered herself with one of the bed sheets.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Now Santana was confused. Why was her girlfriend getting ready to leave? She watched as the other girl hastily attempted to find her discarded clothes from last night. "Babe, I think you have my shirt. Not that I'm complaining because I love seeing you in my clothes."

_Smack_

"What the hell, Berry?!" Rachel had thrown her shirt at her face. That shit hurt, man. Santana swore Rachel would've been the best pitcher had she played softball at school. Still could someone please explain why her girlfriend was mad…and crying?

"Oh, we're back to Berry now? How could you!" Now Rachel was hurt _and_ pissed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." How could Santana treat her like this, she loved her!

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Then it became clear to her (at least she thought it did). Don't pregnant women usually have their hormones all over the place? Was Rachel mad about being pregnant? Is she hurting the baby right now with their argument?!

In hindsight, both girls should've realized their reactions were a bit over the top. They only had sex hours ago; Rachel couldn't be experiencing symptoms so early. If she was pregnant at all, that is. Nevertheless, the mere thought of her pups, _their _pups, in any kind of danger was enough to send Santana into panic.

"Babe, calm down please. You're going to-"

"I am most definitely not going to calm down. I have every right to be angry with you!"

"Rach, you're going to hurt the baby!"

There was a moment of complete silence. Did Santana just say _baby?_

"I'm such an idiot for not using protection. I promise that you won't have to do this alone. I'll get a job or something. I'm so sorry, Rach. I should've been more careful, but we can do this babe. I'll be with you at all your doctor's appointments, I'll run to the store at 3 am to get your weird cravings but um I'd rather not though. But not because I don't love you, I mean come on, who goes shopping at three in-" Santana's rant is interrupted by the sound of Rachel's laughter.

"Wow, rude much?" Santana huffed. Why was she laughing? Having a baby is serious shit, like what if Rachel has complications of something? Damn it, she was already being negative.

"Honey, I'm not pregnant." Rachel was amused. Where did that even come from, it was way too early for that assumption. It wasn't even likely considering she was on birth control.

"What? B-but you were all mad. I thought it was because it I didn't use protection last night!"

"I'm on the pill, San. I thought…you were breaking up with me. I woke up because I felt you tense up, and I just assumed that…that you were regretting what happened." Rachel looked at Santana who held a blank expression.

Santana felt a twinge of disappointment but she pushed it aside. She was only seventeen, having pups was way out of the question. Instead she wrapped her arms around her mate. "Rach, I would never do that. I love you and nothing could make me regret last night. It was perfect."

Rachel smiled into Santana's embrace. "I'm sorry. I should've know you weren't that shallow."

"Hey, I'm not shallow at all." S

"Just a tad."

"Whatever," Santana grumbled. "Breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

Santana and Rachel sat across from each other. The Latina's parents had already left for work, so it was just the two of them.

"You know…I meant what I said." Santana spoke softly while she sipped the vegan breakfast shake Rachel had prepared.

"I would have done all those things if you were pregnant." Santana blushed. Was it too early for this kind of discussion? They were barely beginning their senior year, but Santana loved Rachel without a doubt and couldn't imagine a future without her.

Rachel's voice was equally as soft, which said a lot given this was Rachel. "I know, San. I never doubt you wouldn't. I look forward to that in the future." Rachel smiled when she saw Santana's head perk up.

"Future?" Santana's eyes glimmered with hope mirroring Rachel's." The corners of her lips quirked up slowly forming one of the most loving smiles Rachel had ever seen on the girl's face.

Santana reached over to clasp Rachel's hand in hers. "I'm looking forward to it, Rachel."

Rachel returned the smile with equal love. "I am as well, Santana."

"You're still shallow, though."

"Now who's ruining the moment?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end! Once again I apologize for the terrible lack of an update. I do hope you enjoyed this story though. Some of you probably think I wrapped it up (wanky) hastily, but I don't want to continue it and not update it as often as I'd like. I know how frustrating it is when you're dying for an update and it doesn't come, so I don't wanna do that to you guys. Especially since classes start up real soon. I appreciate all of you too much for that especially those who reviewed, favorited, and placed this story under their alerts. Most of all thank you for even taking the time to read this! It's technically my second fic, but it's my first complete one and it has over 100 reviews? THANKS!**

**Okay I know this is getting long, but I plan on doing a sequel or maybe one-shots [most likely since it's less time consuming] in this universe for those who would like to read more. I know a lot of you wanted pezberry pups, haha so be on the look out! I honeslty have no idea regarding the updating, if any, on my first pezberry story. I kinda want to try my hand at Brittana too because it's my otp, but I just LOVE the pezberry ship too much whoops! I just have no idea when I'll find the time to.**

**I READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND I APPRECIATED ALL OF THEM! I LOVED WRITING THIS SO THANKS ONCE AGAIN! p.s. Santana may be a big bad werewolf but santana with glasses is too adorable to pass up. ;) & i'll be sure to look that up for future reference :)**


End file.
